In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in an inner storage space covered by a door. That is, since such a refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle, foods stored in the storage space may be stored in a refrigerated or frozen state.
Also, an ice maker for making ice may be provided inside the refrigerator. The ice maker is configured so that water supplied from a water supply source or a water tank is received into an ice tray to make ice. Also, the ice maker is configured to separate the made ice from the ice tray by heating or twisting the ice tray.
As described above, the ice maker in which water is automatically supplied and ices are automatically separated may have a structure which is opened upward to lift the made ice up. Also, each of ices made in the ice maker having the above-described structure may have a shape having at least one flat surface, such as a crescent moon shape or a cubic shape.